


House Mendonica Crest

by HornedSerpentNine



Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, I use Procreate, Worktime: 23 hours and 23 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSerpentNine/pseuds/HornedSerpentNine
Summary: Crest as described in Pt1 of VOC, Ch9
Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	House Mendonica Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor do I own any lore I found in the Wiki pages/Pottermore.  
> My wonderful Beta is Rencae!  
> Also, I use Google Translate  
> Also-Also, all comments and questions are welcome! I always reply!


End file.
